The invention relates to a disposable injector with a housing, in which or on which—respectively at least in certain areas—at least one mechanical spring-energy storage, at least one cylinder-piston unit which can be filled at least occasionally with active ingredient, at least one piston-actuating plunger and at least one actuating unit are arranged, whereby the spring-energy storage includes at least one pre-stressed spring-loaded element and whereby at least part of the piston-actuating plunger is positioned between the spring-energy storage and the piston of the cylinder-piston unit.
DE 36 44 984 A1 discloses inter alia such an injector which has a spring-loaded, pre-stressed piston-actuating plunger, whereof the rearward plunger rod has elastic draw hooks at its free end. The draw hooks hold the piston-actuating plunger positively firmly on one edge of the injector housing. For this they have only minimal bearing surface on the housing. To activate the injector the draw hooks are pushed away from the edge holding them. As a result, the spring-loaded, pre-stressed piston-actuating plunger advances to complete injection.
The object of the present invention is therefore to develop a modular disposable injector which has only a few components for its minimal structural size and guarantees secure mounting and function with easy handling.